Spider-Man, Protector of New York City
by Ak169
Summary: Peter Parker, a young man finding his feet in this world. His life was changed forever when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him power he could never fathom before. But with this power comes responsibility, and with responsibility comes sacrifice. Can Pete balance his two lives? Or will he be consumed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. I'm sorry for the last story, but I wasn't happy with where it was going. I rushed it without proper planning, a mistake I'm not going to repeat this time. After a long break I have a clear vision and hopefully a much better story. I've matured since then and I believe my writing style has too. I'm very sorry to all who were hoping for a continuation of that story, but I'm sure you'll like this more than the old stories. I'm not really using any version of any character as a template, rather perhaps a conglomeration of different versions of each character for this fanfic, so I'm hoping no one is offended by any portrayal of characters. Thank you for taking the time to read this, just a short disclaimer before we begin. These characters are the property of marvel.**

An ebony sheet had encompassed the sky, above him he could see the brilliance of the stars, and below him the lights of moving traffic. New York truly was a city that never slept. Sadly this also meant crime never slept either, meaning our hero barely had any respite. He sighed to himself as he swung from building to building, looking down at the cars which looked so small from so high up. He remembered how scared he was being this high when he first began his superhero gig about 6 years ago, now this was normal. He landed on a particularly tall building to scope his surroundings, and perhaps spot a criminal in the act. He had already stopped a few muggings and also apprehended a car jacker, but no matter how much crime he prevented, there was always some that slipped away. He seemed content that nothing was amiss in this particular area and was about to swing away before spotting something in the corner of his eye. He turned to get a full look at it, before readying himself to intercept...

She chuckled to herself as she ran across the rooftops, leaping from building to building with the grace of a gazelle. Across her left shoulder was a grey sack which she held onto tightly, she didn't really need money, her parents left her a fortune in their wills, but the thrill of stealing was too much for her to resist. Not only that, but the jewellery sure was beautiful, and she sure loved jewellery. She was too invested into her own thoughts to realise she was being followed, or to hear the faint "thwip" nearby.

He swung into her, kicking her with his two legs in front of him. She fell a far distance away from him, yet still on the same building, with the sack of jewellery now lying on the rooftop. He studied her meticulously with his eyes, black cat suit, platinum blonde flowing locks and a muscular outline visible in her skintight attire. The speed and agility she had on display as she ran intrigued him, just where did she come from?. She slowly began to sit up, facing him now with her lip curled in disgust. A little black mask around her furious emerald eyes, she had a fierce beauty about her. She began to crouch as if she was about to pounce, before unleashing her claws. Peter gulped. "Oh boy" he whispered, as she flung herself towards him, letting out a battle shriek, claws out with the intention to leave a mark. He rolled backwards before launching a kick towards her head, she blocked it with her right forearm, before launching a kick of her own, he ducked it before giving her a stiff uppercut. She fell backwards but landed on her feet. She seemed amused before asking " Do you treat all the ladies like this?", to which he retorted "Only the naughty ones!". He launched webs at her legs, pulling her down before jumping onto her holding her arms down to the roof. "It's over lady!" He claimed, before two knees brought to his back sent him flying. He tried getting up but she had pinned him down, holding both his wrists above his head with her right hand. "She's strong" he thought to himself. She let out a devilish smile, before bringing her right hand across his chest, ripping his iconic red and blue suit, and also leaving him with a little blood seeping out. He let out a scream before webbing her hair. "Eww you've got your goo in my hair" she squealed, as she attempted to get it out. His hands now free, he threw a punch at her face, knocking her back. He quickly jumped to his feet, and realised she had tried to flee with the bag, shooting a web at her back he pulled her in, before she launched a strike at his head which he ducked, before he punched her in the sternum. She groaned in pain, her eyes indicating her fury, he had ticked her off, and now he had to pay, in the most excruciating way possible.

" He may be stronger, but you're faster Felicia." She thought to herself, mustering every bit of fight she had left. She threw a combo of kicks and punches but he was dodging everything, almost as if he had some kind of spider sense. The blood from his chest wound was now starting to drip to the floor, the cut wasn't deep but she had hurt him, and that was good enough for her. He threw a sloppy right hand to her face and she ducked, before spearing him to the ground. He was obviously tired, Perhaps he had been up all night she thought, but it didn't matter. Now was her chance and she had to take it. As she sat on top of him she held both his arms down, before lifting herself and bring her left knee down to his tender parts 3 times. Each time her knee connected it hurt him more and more. Content he would no longer put up a fight she picked herself up and grabbed the bag. "See ya later spider" she said in a mocking tone, before running off into the night. He lay clutching his damaged areas, writhing in pain. He was embarrassed. How could this happen, and just who was this girl?

It was around 4am when he snuck back home through his window. He managed to stop the small amount of blood leaving his body. It wasn't much, but she had made him bleed, and that hurt his pride more than anything else. "Just who is this girl?" He whispered, careful not to wake his aunt May up. Peter had taken his fair share of beatings, but none were by a beautiful lady in a cat suit. She had caused him and his ego a lot of pain, not only did she beat him, she got away with the jewellery. Peter was incensed, he promised himself that he'd get catch her if he ever saw her again.

Felicia Hardy sat In her penthouse apartment with a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face. " the amazing Spider-Man" she mocked. Nothing about him was amazing, he left her disappointed. She had heard so much about this masked hero, yet he didn't meet her high expectations. She marvelled at one of the pearl necklaces she had just acquired, her eyes glistening with glee. A fine prize it was for an easy days work, yet she craved something more. Something to set her heart alight...

It was saturday, around 2pm as Peter finally woke up. The pain in his balls was gone, yet his pride still felt hurt. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, that felon. The way she ran, the way she spoke, it all fascinated him. He slapped himself, how could he be thinking of a criminal in such a way. Aunt May would be at work right about now he thought to himself, as he walked to the bathroom to shower. Following his shower he made himself some scrambled eggs, before deciding to go for a walk. As he left the house a familiar yet alien voice called him. "Pete". He quickly turned to face the person who called him, and broke into smile. It was MJ.

They hadn't spoke in a while despite being neighbours. Pete's 2nd life caused him to lose most of his friends, he never had time for anyone. He couldn't even get a proper job, he was just a freelance at the bugle. The pay wasn't handsome but the job didn't interfere with his nighttime shenanigans. " Mary Jane, how have you been?" He asked. "I've been good Pete. What have you been up to these days, I hardly ever see you." She inquired. "I'm a photographer for the bugle, tryna get pics of that spider-guy is hard, I spend my days tryna find him. What are you up to now" he retorted. " I'm an actor Pete, a struggling actor at that. Say you wanna catch up over coffee sometime, it's been too long since we've had a good chat." Came the response. Peter was taken aback by this. There was a time where he loved Mary Jane. A time before his power, a time before his responsibility. He had no time to care for his own needs, it was always about helping others. He took perhaps a bit longer than he would have liked contemplating, but he came to the decision. "Of course Mj, I'll see you then" he replied, before walking off. MJ, the girl of his dreams had just asked him if he wanted to go out for coffee, yet he wasn't content. Could he really ever have happiness? Did he deserve it? What if something happened to her? His mind with plagued with questions he had no answer to. Peter pondered to himself, he was a hero to many, but could he save himself from falling into the abyss of loneliness?

 **Thank you all for reading. Sorry if it wasn't to everyone's liking, it's just starting. Sorry for any grammatical errors, It's 3am and also I'm English, so some words are spelt differently. I hope you all enjoyed it, and any feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Also massive thanks to cabrera for adding me to that community. Means a lot because now my story will have extra exposure to more people. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and also hope that I actually finish a story for once. Thanks again.**

The day had finally come, he was going out with MJ. over the past few years his love for her had mellowed, yet she was still his first love, and you never forget your first. The fact that she was the one who wanted to meet up intrigued him, why would a girl like Mary Jane want anything to do with Peter? He couldn't help but feel guilt. There could be a crime in process yet here he was enjoying himself. He wondered how many lives would be lost in this short time he took off. He and Mj ordered the coffee and sat down, with Pete insisting on paying for the both of them despite knowing he could barely pay for himself.

He surveyed his surroundings, he had become too cautious since becoming a super hero, he was making sure no one was a threat, everything seemed normal until he saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. He stroked his chin, could it be? No it must merely be a coincidence he thought to himself as he brought his attention back to MJ. "So Peter, aunt May was telling me about your job at the Bugle. Taking pictures of Spider-Man sure must be exciting. How do you always know where to find him?" She questioned. Peter hesitated a moment before replying. " Well I guess you could say I know him well".

Felica Hardy's ears perked up. "Somebody who knows the Spider?" She asked herself. As inconspicuously as possible, she tried to get a glance at the voice who claimed to know the hero. He wasn't anything special, long brown hair, average height, youthful face. Just his mere appearance bored her. She turned back to her coffee, the strangers conversation had taken a boring turn.

" So then after my audition I...". Peter didn't catch the rest of what she said, his had began to tingle almost violently. He quickly cut her off. "I'm so sorry Mary Jane, I have somewhere to be.". He rushed out of his chair and ran out the building, leaving a confused and somewhat upset Mary Jane alone, and leaving a certain feline curious.

Felicia followed the stranger out, he really was in a rush and this whole Spider-Man thing sounded fishy to her. She decided she'd try to use her feminine charm to get some answers out of the boy. She tried her best to keep up without looking suspicious but he was faster than his frame suggested. She saw him enter a dark alley, but before she could reach it the Spider-Man had swung out the way the stranger had entered. " How perculiar".

Peter didn't know where or what, but he did know people were in danger. He swung in the general direction in which he thought the danger was. Despite having his powers a few years now, he didn't fully understand their true extent and how to utilise them. He felt bad for leaving Mary Jane like that, she was one of his oldest friends, one of his only friends, and he left her. He couldn't tell her why, if anyone knew who he really was their lives would be in danger, he just hoped she wouldn't take it to heart. " I can't afford to lose anyone else" He heard a loud vibration followed by what sounded like gunshots and metal clashing. He followed the sound until he reached the scene of the crime.

Police cars had been flung everywhere, bullets lay scattered around and a worried group of spectators watched on as police tried their best to fight off the criminals. This wasn't your ordinary bank robbery. Peter landed on a turned over armoured truck, before disarming two gunmen with his webs, then tying them up. " Hey Oven Mitts!" Exclaimed the spider, " drop the bags and surrender!". The man in red and yellow laughed. " You're about to be shook, hero!" The villain claimed before letting loose a blast from his gauntlets. Spider-Man was caught off guard and thus flew backwards into a wall. He slowly lifted himself into his feet.

"Just who is that photographer guy?" She questioned. She'd finally caught up to Spider-man, his chances were looking bleak. "Take this!" Screamed a guy in a red and yellow suit. "That guys suit is worse than the spiders" she chuckled to herself.

Peter quickly recovered his bearings, just in time to catch the truck the Shocker had fired at him. He threw it back at its sender, who shot it with his shock gauntlets, sending it off into the distance. Peter catapulted himself at the bankrobber, at long range he had the advantage, but up close he was no match for Spider-Man. He threw a right hand to the face of the felon, knocking him off his feet. The Shocker fired a blast from his gauntlets which knocked the hero back into a pillar. He was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered, firing webs into the gauntlets jamming them, disabling the shockers main weapons. " Times up shocky" mocked the spider, as he webbed his foe to the ground. "I'll get you for this!" Screamed shocker as he tried to escape, alas the webs proved a fine prison. " Thanks for the help kid, couldn't have done it without ya" an officer said, to which Parker retorted, " Glad to be of service officer, he's all yours." Before swinging off into the distance.

Felica Hardy was a hard woman to impress, but this display by Spider-man put a smile on her face. Not only were the criminals caught, Spider-man had ensured that there was 0 casualties despite being outnumbered and outgunned 3-1. She couldn't help but remember the stranger in the coffee shop. Surely he wasn't the spider, that guy was as nerdy looking as they come. Yet there was something so enigmatic about the way he ran away at the coffee shop, and how he disappeared and Spider-man came out. "I've got to check the Bugle tomorrow" she told herself. She needed clarity on the subject.

Felica sat in her penthouse, Bugle in hand, as she was about to eat Breakfast. "Masked Vigilante Spider-Man seen at crime scene" was the headline, with a photo of the shocker and Spider-Man. "Hmm, photo by Peter Parker". She recalled the redhead referring to him as Pete. Felicia was intrigued. "Could this Parker boy really be Spider-Man?" She decided to find out herself.

"Mj I'm so sorry for what happened, something just came up"

" I don't even know who you are anymore Pete, you're so mysterious. You go out early, come home late. You've driven everyone away. Your Aunt is worried about you "

" I know Mary Jane, I'm tryna change. Please just give me another ch-"

she had cut him off. In his anger he unleashed a punch at a wall, leaving a hole in it. "God I hope aunt May doesn't notice that".

The Ebony sky indicated it was finally time for Blackcat to come out and play. She had been planneing all day, how she was gonna draw the spider out. She wanted to unmask him, see who he really was. The mask created so much mystery around him, she wanted to know the truth. The battle with shocker had changed her opinion of him. She had to use bait to get his attention, as much as she hated it, she would have to purposely set an alarm off.

His muscles tensed as he swung through the midnight sky, his toned body on show. Not long ago he was just a scrawny nerd, now he was a super hero, all thanks to a spider bite. He was admiring his progression when he heard the sound of an alarm and the glass of a skylight breaking. He quickly changed course to go investigate all the commotion.

She was running as fast as she could. Surely he would have heard that all that racket. She wasn't used to failing heists, especially voluntarily, but she wanted to test her theory. Was this Parker fella really Spider-Man? "No, he can't be". She was too busy in her own thoughts to notice who was slowly following her, about to pounce.

" It's that bitch from the other night!" His voice had a shocked tone to it. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon. His mind instantly went back to the other night, where she left him writhing in pain clutching his manhood. He was gonna get her back for what she did that night, and for the jewels she stole. He webbed her ankles and pulled her down, her perfect face hitting the roof, making a loud "thud". She turned in anger to face her attacker, before using her claws to cut the webs. " You're gonna pay for that Webhead!". "We'll see about that kitty" he quipped as she launched herself towards him. Using his great reflexes he sidestepped the attack, before turning to face her. He was oddly attracted to this thief, it was a feeling he wasn't used to. They ran towards each other, both with their own motives, one to capture and one to discover. She gave a high kick which he dodged, before suplexing her on to the hard roof. Both their bodies ached, but they had a job to do. He got on top of her and webbed her right arm down, but with her free hand she punched him sending him flying onto his back, she quickly cut herself loose and they both stood up, circling each other. He went for a flying knee but she sidestepped. As he landed she came behind him and began to wrap her arm around his neck in an attempt to choke him from behind. Their bodies pressed against each other, he could feel her cold breath against him. He became distracted, he wasn't used to this. He was never this close to a girl. She sensed his uneasiness and smiled with glee, now was the time to see who spiderman truly was. She loosened her grip around his neck and turned him around. He looked into her eyes, they had softened. Fury being replaced with a different emotion, was it lust? Or was it something else. She brought him in close, their bodies touching. He lost control of his hands, slowly they shifted to her lower back. He looked down to her lips, they were both breathing heavily. She slowly brought her hands to the bottom of his mask, he resisted slightly before giving in. He allowed her to bring it to the bridge of his nose. His lips were exposed, he could feel the cold air trickling them. He looked into her eyes again, still full of pure passion, he brought her closer, her icy breath causing his entire body to shake. He slowly brought his lips closer and closer to hers before he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head! He had realised her hands at the back of his head, about to yank his mask off, and in pure desperation he lashed out, throwing a punch with such ferocity that she fell off the side of the building and into an alley. He gasped in horror, " What have I done?" He questioned. He quickly made sure his mask was on right before running to the edge of the building. He surveyed the alley but she was nowhere to be seen. "She must have escaped, dammit!". He had failed to bring in blackcat, not only that's but she fooled him, she got his guard down and nearly exposed his secret identity. " I can't let this happen again" he promised himself.

Blackcat smiled to herself as she held the part of the face that he had hit. She was so close to finding out who he was, she couldn't believe it. She had manipulated him, she had him in the palm of her hands, yet she still failed her objective. She watched him from a distance, she was quick to get away from him after that punch, he had almost captured her. Felicia Hardy did not plan on going to jail. She smirked as she saw him swing off, she just had an idea...

 **hey everyone, thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it. This one may feel a little slower than the last, it's also the longest chapter I've ever written so felt like a long slog. All feedback would be appreciated, and I'm sorry again if there's any mistakes I usually write 2-3am as I don't have time during the day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope everyone is doing well. If you want this story to continue please let me know. Chapter 2 has been out for two days and only got 7 views so I'm guessing I may have to drop this story unless people want me to carry on writing. Also changing story to M rated. Anyway enjoy the next chapter**

"What was all that about?" He asked himself as he swung, ashamed of how easily she had gotten him to get his guard down earlier. "I've been doing this super hero gig for like 5 years now, and all it takes for me to almost blow my secret identity is some chick in a cat suit." He scolded himself. " I better get off home, it's getting late.". Little did he know on the way home he was being followed...

As he approached home he felt that all familiar tingling feeling in his head. Immediately he stopped, landing on the roof of a house, he searched around. He sure couldn't see any danger, or hear it. There wasn't a person in sight. Not content with this he decided to look around. "Am I being followed?" He asked himself, before going to search for whatever set his spidersense off. After searching for a few minutes and not finding anything, he went home confused about what had caused his spidersense to tingle.

Felicia Hardy gave a hard sigh of relief. "That was too risky Felicia!" She told herself, as she got out of hiding and returned to her apartment, not willing to take any further risks in being caught.

Felicia sat in her penthouse apartment with a wineglass in her hand. She slowly raised her hand to take a sip before thinking over what had occurred. "Why do you care so much Felicia? He's just a guy in red and blue spandex.". Then it hit her. " Am I in love with this Spider-guy? No I can't be. Felicia Hardy loves no one."

Morning came and Peter woke up full of questions. " Just why did my Spider sense go off last night?" He pondered. He thought back to how he let his guard down for the cat lady. "Never again" he promised himself. He decided to take the morning off from his other life, he promised aunt May he'd spend some time with her, they never saw each other anymore, especially with Peters "job".

It was dark by the time he and aunt May had finished. His muscles tensed as he swung from building from building, reflecting on his day. " I barely ever see aunt May nowadays. She practically raised me but this superhero gig means I can never make time for her. God I'm becoming more Spider-Man and less Peter Parker.". Before he could think any further he could hear screams emanating from the Daily Bugle, he rushed to check it out.

"J. Jonah Jameson, you ruined my life!" Claimed a man in green armour as he tightened his grip around his neck. " I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?" Came the reply. "Mac Gargan, now I've come for revenge for the experiments you helped fund!". Jameson's eyes darkened. He had realised his mistake. Gargan raised his stinger, ready for use before glass shattered and he was sent across the room and through a wall, dropping Jameson in the process. " Spider-man, I knew you were involved in th-" exclaimed Jameson before his mouth was webbed shut. Spider-Man turned to the man in the green armour, "Does everyone have a gimmic nowadays ?" He asked. "Spider-Man, I've heard of you, you're gonna regret attacking the Scorpion!" He threatened, before shooting green acid from his stinger. Spider-Man quickly dodged it but could do nothing to get away from the charging scorpion, who sent him flying into the building opposite. He managed to attach to the building, but had no time for respite as the scorpion jumped towards him, lips curled into a snarl. He quickly jumped out of the way, crawling to the roof. The scorpion caused a massive "thud" as he landed on the roof following a giant leap. "You've got no business here hero". " You see, that's where you're wrong. Being a hero is my business!". The scorpion growled as he jumped towards Spider-Man, who quickly rolled to the side but was too slow to dodge the tail swing that knocked him into a vent. He tried to slingshot himself back into the foray but a nicely timed punch from scorpion sent him flying into the roof, writhing in pain. The scorpion pounded on top of him, stinger ready to end his life...

Blackcat had seen enough. " I can't just let him kill him!" She told herself as Scorpion was about to finish Spider-Man. She was scouting out a potential target when she heard the commotion and decided to check it out. She quickly ran in to the action, catching the attacker of guard and kicking him off the building. She helped Spider-Man get up. " Thanks for the help, not every day we're on the same page.". " Don't get used to it darlin' " she replied, as the scorpion landed before them. " Silly bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" He promised as he shot acid at her, as she acrobatically moved out the way. The injured Spider-Man speared scorpion to the ground, pounding him in the head a few times before having to roll away from his stinger. Scorpion got to his feet quickly but came under attack as Blackcat's claws damaged his armour, causing a loud screeching sound. He punched her once in the stomach before elbowing the back of her head, causing her to hit the roof head first. Scorpion turned his attention to spiderman, who tried to web his tail down. Scorpion let out a laugh, freeing his tail and lashing out, hitting Spider-Man in the ribs and cracking a few in the process. He let out a cry of pain, before webbing scorpions feet and pulling downwards, causing him to hit the hard ground. Scorpion growled, as he charged full speed at spiderman, who bent backwards, using his hands to propel him forward, utilising his feet to kick scorpion off the building and into the ground below. He heard a massive bang as scorpion hit the ground, leaving a crater. The hero groggily got up, making his way towards the crater and making sure Scorpion was securely webbed down for the authorities to dispose of him. He tried to swing away but he couldn't find the strength to lift off the ground. His eyes began to blur and head began to spin, before the world turned black and he fell to the floor...

 **sorry if this chapter wasn't up to scratch. I really struggle with writing authentic dialogue. Anyway if you'd like this to continue let me know, atm don't think enough people are reading for me to carry on. Thanks for the support**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the support. Given me the motivation to write more. There's a lot more to come from this story i can guarantee you all that. Longer chapters hopefully soon!**

After what felt like an eternity in darkness, he finally woke up. " Where - where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around what seemed to be a very expensive apartment . The walls were painted black with white carpet on the floor, expensive paintings gave the apartment a classy touch and the excessively large TV gave a sense of affluency. All he remembered was the fight with the scorpion, and that he passed out. "Just how did I get here?". " I brought you here.". His whole body snapped as he turned to meet the owner of the familiar voice that he had just heard. If he didn't have his mask on, she would have seen his mouth wide open. Just what was he doing in a felons apartment? "Why? All I can remember is the fight with the scorpion" . She smiled before replying, " The big guy took a lot out of you. You passed out and I thought it was better to bring you here to recover rather than leaving you on the street as an easy target". He noticed she was sporting a black eye, the scorpion definetly got her good too. " Th-thanks I guess. You didn't take the mask of did you?" He retorted as he quickly looked down to make sure his suit was still on. Damaged, but it would have to do. " Yeah don't worry, I've got more important things to care about than what little boys in spandex look like.". She had stung his ego. He tried getting up, " Well thanks again, I better get go-argh" he let out a yelp, before she walked up to him and pushed him back to his seat. "Rest! You need time to recover" she commanded. He pusillanimously obeyed, nobody had spoken to him like that since high school. Realising it wasn't every day he would get the chance to be in a beautiful woman's house he decided to ask a few questions as she sat beside him. " So, how'd you get your powers? Was your dad a cat?" He quipped. She let out a loud laugh, Peter wasn't used to this. In High schools most girls laughed at him, not with him. " No, but he was a cat burglar. I was the subject of some experiments that turned me like this. What about yourself?" She changed the subject to him as she inched slightly closer with a glass in her hand and another on the table with some wine. " Drink?" She asked. Peter could only nod his head, lost for words that a woman, no a beautiful woman, was this close to him. She poured it as he regained his bearings and told her about his acccident. " A high school field trip. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and it turned me into this. Till this day nobody else really knows what happened." He slowly lifted his mask to the bridge of his nose so he could take a sip of the wine. God this was expensive, he hadn't had anything like it. "So, your life of crime pay for all of this?" He asked, for a moment considering the benefits of felony before remembering the ever present words of his late uncle. She laughed, letting out a snort. " No, my family is wealthy, I steal for fun. Isn't that why you do that hero shindig?". Peter was slightly offended, his cheeks becoming a bit of red, not that she would know, all she could see were his lips and nose. " Of course not, I do this because it's the right thing, not because it's the fun thing. I tried using these powers for personal gain once and it cost me the life of a loved one, I won't let it happen again!" His body shook with fury, he had forgotten how strong he was and he squeezed the glass so hard it shattered, wine and glass shards everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologised, trying to clean it all up. Felica's face softened. "No, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." she threw her glass against the wall behind her, Peter turned to her in surprise before she pinned him against the sofa. He struggled against her, trying to free himself, thinking he was about to be attacked. Her leather suit began rubbing against his body, he realised this wasn't a threat, this was something else. She brought her tender pink lips close to his, her icy cold breath causing his whole body to shudder. He was motionless, he didn't know what to do, then in a moment of pure euphoria their lips mingled, his mind exploded with the taste of Felicia. He had never felt anything like this!

She could tell he was new to this, he didn't know what he was doing, he was innocent, but that made it all the better. She guided him, moving his hands to her lower back. They started to travel up and down her body, feeling every inch of her, every little bit. Slowly his hands shifted further and further down as they began to move against each other more aggressively, groaning in pain and in pleasure, both still nursing their injuries from the previous night. He grabbed her behind firmly, he may have been new to the game but she could tell he was quickly learning. They quickly took a second for respite. He brought his hands to his mask before she held them in place, "No, keep the mask on" he duly obliged. She got up to walk away before turning around and facing him, "follow me" she commanded, wagging her finger and winking, before walking off hips swaying. "Oh boy" was all Peter could muster.

She was slowly walking towards her bedroom before she was lifted off her feet. She squealed in excitement before he kicked the door down and threw her onto the bed. She bit her lip as she faced him, he was using his strength, and she liked it. He pounced on her, she was in his web now, and there was no escape. Not that she wanted to anyway. She let out her claws and brought them against the torso of his half ripped suit. She made quick work of it, exposing his chiseled physique. She expected nothing less. He smiled as he could tell she was pleased, now it was his turn. He brought his hands to her chest, he could already see a bit of her cleavage but he wanted more. He found the zipper but began to fumble, and realised he had begun to sweat. Realising his difficulty, she helped him, holding his hands as she helped him bring the zip down. She slipped out, wearing nothing but black panties. Pete had never seen anything like this in person, he didn't know how to react, his mouth wide open as he could see her in all her beauty. She surpprassed even Helen of Troy, and now he wanted to sneak his Trojan horse into her walls. He threw her hands to the bed and webbed them down, pinning them in place. She let out of a cackle of delight, this was gonna be fun. He slipped himself out of his costume until he was just in his boxers. He quickly slipped them off, she had always wanted to see super hero dick, and when she did it didn't disappoint. He ripped off her panties with his super strength, she let out a groan of a mixture of plain and pleasure as he slipped it in. They found a rhythm and countinued at a steady pace. Peter had never done anything like this before, he never knew what it felt like, but now he did, and with a girl most guys couldn't even dream off. Their eyes locked, a battle of green and brown as they swirled in a maelstrom of passion and glee, their feelings being translated in the most primal manner. It was a battleground of lust, a temple of desire, spiritual journey of the most primitive of emotions. It was also a race. Just who would finish first. The answer of course would be Peter Parker, who quickly pulled out as he exploded like a volcano, his bodily fluids flying all over the place. He quickly freed her from her constraints, before falling to her side. " I was expecting webs to come out" she remarked, half gutted that it didn't last longer, but also understanding, she could tell it was his first time. He let out a chuckle in between heavy breaths. Nothing could ever replicate what he felt in that moment.

After their little game they exchanged their life stories. About how Peters parents had mysteriously disappeared amongst other things. After a long time Peter had finally decided to head off home, aunt May would have been worried. "Well Felicia, thanks for ripping my costume, now I've got to swing home wearing just a mask and boxers" she chuckled as he checked his phone. "God 17 missed calls from aunt May. She's gonna kill me" he mused to himself, terrified of what an enraged May would do to him. He shuddered. Coming up with an idea to salvage some of his suit, at least for the trip home, he quickly slipped into what was left on it and webbed it up. He laughed at his makeshift suit before exiting to the balcony of the penthouse apartment about to swing off. Before he could leave a towel garbed Black cat stopped him. " So when will I see you again?" She asked, desperate for round 2 after their first time ended prematurely. " If I survive my aunts wrath, I'll hit you up cat". She laughed, he was good at making her do that, a little dorky but definetly funny. "You know, we still don't know each other's names" he realised, trying to get the information out of her. "You'll know when it's time" she promised as he swung off into the distance, happy with his exploits of the day.

"Peter Parker I've been worried sick? Where have you been since yesterday young man!" A furious aunt May demanded to know. Peter had quickly snuck into his room, gotten changed, and left through the window again before walking into the front door as Peter Parker rather than Spider-Man. "Aunt May I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so worried, I was with someone...". He was struggling to explain himself. " Just who is this "someone" " inquired aunt May, intrigued. " You will find out when you meet herrrr" He instantly regretted what he had said, he prolonged the word "her" as he realised his mistake. " it's a girl?" Aunt May exclaimed shocked. "What's her name! When do I get to meet her?". Peter smiled. He didn't know the answer to them questions himself. "Soon enough Aunt May, soon enough". She brought him in for a hug, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry for shouting earlier Peter, you're all that I have left. If I lost you I'd have no one. Peter pulled her in, squeezing her tight. They were the only family each other had.

Spider-man landed on the balcony with a loud thud. "Here kitty kitty kitty" he summoned. He heard footsteps rushing towards the glass door before they opened and Blackcat stepped out, seemingly preparing for a heist. " Yes darling?" She asked and she brought herself into his chest, purring with satisfaction. "Cat, you're gonna have to meet my aunt." He told her. "Your aunt? As in the most important person in your life?" She asked, surprised by the quick nature at which this was all occurring. " Yep, I've never had a girlfriend for her to meet before." Came his response. She licked her lips " is that what i am?". He began to fumble. " I gue- guess if you wan-want to be". She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, before throwing him onto the bed. "How's this for an answer?" She asked as she began to unzip her suit. " Perfect, just don't rip the costume this time. They're expensive to make!" She laughed before pouncing on top of him, as they made their sweet music long into the night.

 **hey guys, thanks for reading. This is my longest chapter so far I think, but I'm slowly gonna start making them all longer and longer. As for that graphic scene at the beginning, it's my first time writing one of them, so I struggled a bit with the structure of it all. Thanks again for all the support**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Never really written anything of the sort. Thank you for your continued support and advice, the paragraphs thing is certainly something I agree with after the last chapter. I changed my username becuase I wasn't comfortable with my full name being on show. Anyway, enjoy.**

He woke up with nothing but his mask on. He looked down the side of the mattress to realise the bedstand had broken. "Guess they don't make beds for superheroes" he murmured to himself. He decided he'd use the shower before he'd suit up and swing home. He opened the door and saw a nude Blackcat cooking breakfast. "Eggs?" She asked. "Sure, am I alright to use the shower first?". "Go ahead" came the reply.

"So, before I meet your aunt I guess I need to know your name" pointed out Blackcat as they ate breakfast. Peter frowned under his mask, he knew she was right, but could he risk his identity. Aunt May could be endangered if anyone was to find out. He sighed before bringing his hands to the bottom of his neck, Felicia felt her heart pounding, she was finally going to find out. His hands began to shake slightly before he let out " Im sorry I can't do it. Nobody has ever found out who I am, if they do the people I love could be in danger.". She began to redden before walking to the balcony. " What about me, don't you love or trust me?" She questioned, venomously. He placed his hands in his head, he didn't know what to do. It had been his secret for about 5 years now, and his alone. " Am I really gonna tell a crazy cat lady just because I fucked her a few times?" He pondered to himself. "No, if I wasn't Spider-Man she wouldn't have come anywhere near me, no girl ever wanted Peter Parker". He growled in frustration, before collecting his belongings and heading to the balcony.

" God why do I even care so much?" She asked herself as she looked at the moving traffic beneath her as she held on to the rails. " He's just a guy, I've been with plenty in the past, most better in the sack too". She carried on muttering to herself before the glass doors opened. She turned to face a fully clothed Spider-Man. " I don't think we should do this anymore Cat". He said, adamantly. Felicia's left eye began to twitch. " What are you trying to say?" She rhetorically questioned, her voice raising in anger. She knew what he meant. " I mean our little "arrangement" is over, and should I catch you stealing again you'll be in a prison cell rather than this penthouse apartment". He jumped off the building before swinging away, leaving a furious Felicia unleashing kicks at everything in her path.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK OUT!" An enraged May screeched over the phone. " She wasn't for me, not my type" was his retort. " since when did you even have a type?" She asked. " Most my life I guess, red heads".

Felicia Hardy was not a happy kitty. In her rage she had turned a table and a few sofas over, as well as leaving massive dents in her walls courtesy of her fists. " How dare he threaten me? How dare he leave me?" She vented, before throwing a bookshelf over. " How did a dork in red and blue spandex even get with me?" She screamed, angry with herself for letting a man get this close and hurt her. Blackcat needed a run, an escape, she needed to rob some expensive artefacts, and she was going to do it tonight.

" Man who's bright idea was this. Oh right, mine" he conferred to himself as he approached the Watson household flowers in hand. He gave a loud firm knock on the door, it was all or nothing now. No response. Solemnly, he walked off, before he heard the door open. " Peter?". He froze, unable to move. He didn't know what to do. He slowly and awkwardly turned around before walking back to Mary Jane. "Hey Mj, these are for you" he said as he handed over the flowers. " im really sor-". She closed his lips with her free hand. "Don't worry about it Pete.". He shuddered at her contact. This was the girl he loved most his life touching him. " Well, my parents aren't home, wanna come in and watch a movie?". He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He simply nodded, much to her amusement.

He sat down next to her on a battered couch. Her house wasn't anywhere near as impressive as Blackcat's apartment, but it was better than his own. He couldn't care less about what movie was on, only that he could spend time with MJ. She was in her night clothes, nothing spectacular but she was beautiful all the same. He had never seen her like this before, so natural, no make up, no expensive clothes. As the movie went on, he felt her getting closer and closer, he began to heat up. Before he knew it, she was on top of him.

God he never knew he how bad he truly wanted her until that moment. Her thin silk attire was traversing up and down his body, he could see her nipples becoming stiffer, as well as his own little Spidey Jr. He was getting hungry for more. As there lips were locked, and their tongues wrestled, Peter brought his hands to her collar. He could feel her hard nipples pressing into his chest. He always wanted to know what her tits looked like, and now was his chance. He ripped it off with such efficiency and strength that she broke off from the kiss and gasped in surprise. Her tits were exposed, and he felt them in each hand. He squeezed lightly, she let out a little gasp. They were so tender, so smooth except for the protruding nipples. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around him. She squealed in delight. " Oh Pete, I never knew you were this strong!". He smiled before placing her on the counter with her big arse sticking out. There was a lot she didn't know about him. He slapped her behind with such force it bounced all over the place, she groaned, either in pleasure or pain, or maybe both. He slowly pulled her black silk pants down and marvelled at his prize. It was bigger than he expected, and his red hand mark was evident. He snapped the blue thong off with one finger and just stared at the master piece. He had been gifted with the gates to happiness, now all he needed was the key. He used his super strength to hold her down with one hand so she couldn't move, before dropping his pants with the other. He pulled out his dick and slammed it in, destroying her arse like a battering ram opening some doors. She screamed so loud he was sure the neighbors would have heard it, it was still daytime after all. He kept his rhythm, each thrust getting more powerful, and each cry louder. He was just about to blow his load before his head started to throb...

He heard the sound of the front door being smashed open and quickly pulled his pants up. Mary Jane gasped in horror as the living room door was then also opened by the man standing in the door way. " Mary Jane, what are you doing?" A deep powerful voice asked, evidently in emotional pain. Peter was mortified. "Eddie? I'm so sorry buddy I di-didn't know!" He quickly protested. " Parker..." seethed Brock, " our parents were partners, we were best friends, yet you do this to me!". " He didn't know Eddie, he didn't know!" MJ repeatedly protested to no avail. Nothing was getting through to Brock, who Peter hadn't seen in years. He charged at Peter who rolled to the side, not wanting to hurt his friend. Eddie turned around and threw a punch which Peter caught in his right hand. Eddie was physically imposing, but he didn't have super strength. " I protected you from bullies, I was your only friend. You were my brother Peter but you fucked my girlfriend". A naked Mary Jane continued screaming in the background as Brock kneed Peter to the balls, bringing him down to one knee. " Now I'm gonna kill you like your parents died Pete, slowly and violently!". Peter did not like that remark, it clicked something in him, it made him feel an emotion he did not feel since the night he apprehended Uncle Ben's killer. Pure hate.

Peter quickly speared the bigger man to the ground and began to unleash punches upon his face, with such speed and ferocity that Brock couldn't even block. Blood began to stream from his nose and a cut above his left eye. MJ could no longer scream, she was lost for words at what she was seeing. He lifted the big man onto one shoulder before slamming him through the counter he just fucked MJ on, breaking it in the process. He spat upon Brock before attempting to leave. A shocked MJ ran to Peter to hug him. Seething from what she had just made him do he ripped her away from his torso and backhanded her, sending her crashing to the hard floor. " Stay away from me you sex hungry whore!" He commanded as he left the house, needing to go for a swing.

Mac Gargan awoke in a strange machine in a moving truck with men sat with their guns aimed at him. His suit was bonded to him so they couldn't take it off, instead they imprisoned him in the advanced cage as he was being transferred to the Vault. Gargan was incensed. He was defeated by A geek in spandex and a slut in a leather cat suit. He was meant to be the ultimate killing machine, how could that be. His anger was only soothed when he heard what sounded like a walking earthquake coming closer to the van before it was lifted off the ground and split into two. The men began to franticlly shoot but it bounced off the armour of the horned behemoth destroying them. He dropped them on the ground before stomping on their heads, splattering brains everywhere. He broke Gargan's containment unit before speaking a line in a very slow and dull tone. " Boss has a job for us, ya looking for revenge?". Gargan didn't need to reply, the Rhino already knew the answer.

Spider-man swung through the ebony sky with a rageful heart. How could he do that to Eddie, his first friend. How could he fuck his girlfriend? Sure he didn't know but he certainly didn't help the matter by beating the living daylight out of him. He sighed as his muscles contorted in his skin tight costume, he needed a crime to stop, it was the only thing that calmed him down these days. "Talking of crime, what's the giant rhinoceros doing outside the museum?" He asked himself, eyes wide in astonishment. He landed before the creature, remarking " I didn't know New York had wild rhinos!". The beast turned around laughing, this was no ordinary rhino. No, it stood over 12 ft tall and had the face of a man. It charged at him, knocking him into the museum, destroying an entire wall. Spider-Man landed about 10 ft from his attacker, groggily standing up, even angrier than before. He heard a familiar cackle which woke him up. " No one to save you now Spider" laughed the scorpion. Peter gulped, he was right.

Blackcat jumped from building to building as she made her way to the museum. She had heard about a new arrival at the museum, a very expensive collection of Tutankhamuns personal jewellery. As she neared her destination she noticed smoke coming from the general area. "Better check this out" she muttered to herself. She landed at a building close by, and was shocked at what she saw.

Police fired at the rampaging beast to no avail, every bullet deflected off of its heavy hide. " HAHAHA it's gonna take a more than a few bullets to stop me!" Claimed the Rhino as he charged through the streets knocking over cars and causing the police into retreat. "Really? How about this?" Asked a cocky yet battered webslinger as he webbed the goliaths feet up before pulling and knocking him over. The Rhino quickly got up and growled, hungry for more. " The boss asked us to bring you in, but we wanna have some fun first" claimed the scorpion. They both charged at the hero, he jumped on the top of scorpions head to proper himself forward into Rhino, he punched him sending him flying into the ground. They had been fighting for about 15 minutes, Spidey's costume was ripped and his tank was almost out. He tried to use his webs to get out of the mini crater he was currently residing in but he was all out. "Fuck!"

Blackcat had seen enough, as much as she hated the guy she couldn't let this carry on. She jumped into the foray and launched a few hard kicks to the ribs of Scorpion, surprising but not hurting him. He laughed before swatting her away and into a car with his tail. Spider-Man jumped back into the he action trying to save her but he too was swatted by the tail and into a glass container containing a meteor, smashing it into tiny pieces. Spider-Man was out of the fight.

"Hey Gargan, forget the spider freak, look what we have here!" An excited Rhino called, content with his prize that he held in his large hand. "That's the cat girl, say she's kinda sexy, why don't we see what she looks like underneath?" Suggested Gargan. Felicia's eyes widened, she tried to fight back but couldn't. "Haha good idea, and maybe we could do some more too, I bet she's good for a fuck!"

Peter lay motionless on top of shattered glass and meteor. The scorpion was strong but this Rhino guy was something else. He was still angry at what happened earlier, and angry at himself now for losing the fight. He could hear Blackcat scream, his ear drums hurt from the pain, "they must be doing something to her" he deduced. His anger overcame but he couldn't get up, he was too weak. He prayed for the strength to get up and fight, and that's when it all went black...

He looked down to see some sort of dark ooze clinging to his body, he began to panic but it wouldn't come off! It covered his whole body like a black suit of armour, identical in everything but colour to his original suit. He felt revitalised and stronger than ever. He felt a voice in his head. "Get up and finish the fight!". "Get up and destroy them!". He jumped to his feet and ran with speed he never felt before, it was almost like he wasn't in control but was at the same time. He let out a web to zip forward, but it wasn't one of his own, they had ran out. It was black and came from the suit. "Organic?" He began to marvel, but there was no time for that, there was a job to do.

"Get off me you hideous beast!" She begged as Rhino held her firmly in his grasp. He just laughed as he presented her to scorpion, who spanked her arse with his tail. She let out a little yelp which caused the boys to laugh. " I wanna hear you scream more baby" as he began to slowly unzip her suit, exposing her breasts. She began to scream louder, pleasing the men as she hoped someone, something would save her, and then it did...

Spider-Man swung forward bringing his legs in an arc, knocking scorpion, who was still half way through undressing cat, 20 ft away. Rhino dropped her, trying to face his attacker, but was too slow as he took a running uppercut to the face. He wobbled backwards before the dark attacker jumped and brought his arms down to his head, knocking Rhino head first to the ground. The hero then picked up Rhino with two arms and dug his horn into the ground, keeping him in place. He then procedded to punch the behemoth until he was full knocked out. This new masked man astonished yet slightly scared Felicia who had began to cover up. His head turned as he heard the hiss of the scorpion who pounced towards him. The hero ducked to the left, catching scorpion by his stinger and spinning him around for a few seconds before letting go and sending him flying into a T-Rex skeleton which collapsed on him, whilst holding his now ripped tail. He threw it down in disgust before tying the bones to Scorpion with some black goo. Felicia was speechless as she walked over to him. He looked at her speaking no words, before ripping her off her feet and taking her to a secluded part of the museum for play time. She liked the new Spider-Man...

 **Thanks everyone for reading, it's my longest ever chapter, although not that long. Really hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait. And feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Hope you've liked the story so far. Excuse the grammar it's currently 4 am so a few mistakes may be made. Also if you follow me on Instagram Azaank_ you can DM me for updates on when the next chapter will come out, or give any requests for potential story line ideas or even tips for me. Enjoy**

He woke up to find himself laying in a bed that was becoming all too familiar by now. After round 1 in the museum she forced him to get back to hers for dessert. He smiled before looking at his new attire. He was covered by an ebony sheet that almost felt alive, he could feel it writhing all over his body. He could hear it in his head. " Is this some kind of symbiote?" He asked himself.

" I see you've stolen my colour" remarked Blackcat as Peter entered the room. He smiled as he sat down at the table. "It looks good on you" she added as she slowly walked towards the table, sitting down opposite him. "It feels good, stronger... it must be some kind of symbiote." He replied. "Whatever it is you should keep it"

Some time passed as they ate, before finally exchanging indentities. Felica pretended to be shocked but deep down Knew all along who Spider-Man really was after the chance meeting in the cafe. "Well I better give this new suit a test run Felicia, I'll see you in a bit" he said before swinging off the balcony.

"Organic webbing?" He muttered to himself in shock as he swung from building to building, faster than ever. He stuck to the side of an apartment block and scoped his surroundings, looking for crime.

"Lose the cops Donnie!" Screamed the passenger, as he fired a few shots at the pursuing officers, thankfully missing. " I'm trying Lennie" retorted the driver before he heard something land on the roof. "It must be Spid-" was all Lennie could say before he was thrown out of the car and onto a large web. Putting his foot down Donnie weaved in and out of cars, trying to shake Spider-Man off, to no avail. " Let's see what you can do" Spider-Man whispered to his new suit, before he ripped the vehicles roof off, throwing it away. He tried to hide his shock as he yanked the driver out of the car and webbed him to a building, before bringing the car to a halt. As he admired his newfound strength, a police car pulled over, with an officer exiting and approaching him. " Thanks for the help Spider-man, you saved a lot of lives today.". " No worries officer, all in a days work." Came the reply. "Before you go, I've heard reports of a bank Robbery, was wondering if you could check it out?". " sure thing officer" he replied before swinging away.

Herman Schultz was back up to his old tricks. He had escaped prison, and was now trying to rob another bank. He changed up his gauntlets to smash open a vault door before gearing a familiar "thud" outside. "Perfect..." he mused.

" Didn't I deal with you last time shocky?" The hero smugly asked from a top a lamppost as the shocker came out to meet his old foe. " Ye did Spider, but this time I brought back up" came the reply as shocker charged up his gauntlets. "Backup!" Exclaimed the Spider before the large vibration from the gauntlets caused his suit to scream. Confused by the suits pain he was unable to react as it hit him square in the chest knocking him back. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. He slowly got back to his feet, " the suit doesn't seem to like sou-" was all he could muster before a jet of water sent him flying into a building. He looked up to see his attacker and saw a humanoid figure comprised of water. " I'm hydro man and you're all washed up".

"How do I fight water?" He pondered to himself. He quickly fired webs into shockers gauntlets preventing them from functioning, keeping him out of the fight. He tried to web him to a building but again was knocked by a burst of water from Hydromans arms. " You're gonna pay for that!". He webbed shocker towards him before using him as a shield from one of Hydromans attacks, then throwing him to the floor and webbing him secure. He ran towards the being of water as he weaved in between streams of water before attempting to tackle his enemy. Going straight through him he planted face first on the floor before growling. " You'll pay for that". Peter could feel his anger increasing.

Peter rose to his feet but was instantly knocked down again as Hydroman morphed into a wave and knocked him off his feet once again. Peter was running short of ideas before he was hit with something he would never have considered morally right before. As Hydroman prepared another assault Peter could see his opponent was slowly beginning to steam. "He's evaporating" he marvelled. Hydroman prepared for another attack as Peter began climbing up a skyscraper. Desperate to keep up Hydroman made himself larger and larger, slowly tiring out from exertion. He eventually caught up to Spider-Man at the top whilst in his giant form, and brought one of his collosal fists down to try and crush Spider-Man. He dodged deftly, tiring the behemoth more as the heat also began to hurt him more due to his larger size. Spider-Man began to flee the city taunting the giant to give chase.

As the chase grew on Hydroman became warmer and warmer, steaming more and more. Eventually they ended up at some electric pylons. The large mans speed had dramatically decreased due to the long nature of the battle, with Spider-Man easily dodging a hammer fist. Using his new found increased strength Spider-Man picked up the steel base of one the pylons, ripping it out of the ground and throwing it like a javelin at Hydroman. Too weak to react it landed inside him, with the cables electrocuting him. He let out a large bone chilling scream as he was electrocuted before disappearing into a small puddle. Spider-Man looked at his suit in amazement and fear. He was surprised at its power, but fearful of what it made him do. "I've got to get rid of it!" He told himself.

He landed on the balcony of the apartment where he had now spent many a night, confused, scared, but also in awe. He opened the door and sat down on the sofa, taking his mask off and taking some time to reflect on what just happened in an almost vegetative state. He sat there for almost an hour just staring at the wall pondering on his next move before he heard the front door open. " Peter I just heard what happened, are you okay?" She asked as she ran to him and knelt beside him. " I don't wanna talk about it Felicia" he warned, he was angry, he'd never taken a life before. " Come on Pete I just wanna he-" he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. " I said I don't wanna talk about it!". She struggled for breath as he squeezed her throat before slammed her through a table. He turned around and was about to leave before a felt a throbbing pain at the back of his left arm. He looked down to see a knife lodged in and he hissed in pain as he removed it turning to face the thrower. His new suit quickly healed his wound as he charged at Cat who's eyes were streaming with tears. He speared her through a counter and began to lay punches into her face, his new suit making him more powerful than she could imagine. She unleashed her claws and began to try to eviscerate him, but he was too fast, dodging every attack. He picked her by the hair and threw her through the wall and into her room. Again he walked away trying to leave but his spider sense alerted him to danger as he ducked, causing Felicia to miss her pounce and land in front of him. She attempted to kick him in the sternum but he caught it and flipped her through the glass doors and onto the balcony. The doors shattered with shards of glass landing everywhere, some even cutting her. " Peter, why are you doing this?" She begged for an answer. He looked her in the eye and realised the extent of what just happened. The suit, it was making him violent. " Felicia, forgive me...". He put on his mask and swung away, trying to get as far away from that place as possible, and trying to work out how to get rid of the suit.

Desolate, Parker sat in the bell tower of his local church. He prayed for forgiveness, and for a way to rid himself of the suit. He had tried for an hour, nothing worked the suit didn't want to leave him, it needed him to survive. "Sound, the suit hates sound!" He recalled after going back to his encounter with shocker. He began to hit the church bell, hoping it would be loud enough to disturb the symbiote. It began to scream in agony, begging him to stop but he persisted. " Get away from me!" He screamed as he ripped the black goo off of his body, as it crawled out of the window outside. As he tore the last part from his now naked frame he spoke to himself, " I need to speak to Felicia, but first I need to head back home and put a spare costume on."

"Give me the strength to Kill Parker I beg you" prayed Brock, who had not only been dumped by Mary Jane but also humiliated by his former best friend. He heard the church bell ring, " strange" he thought to himself. Brock walked out the church and screamed as he felt something pull him upwards. Pinning him to the wall, he struggled to try and free himself but was shackled by black binds of goo. Slowly the goo started to spread over his flesh, he screamed but no one came to help. As the symbiote began to encompass his whole body he could feel another conscious in his head. Primal, monstrous, yet in pain. Despite the circumstances of their meeting he sympathised with the being, and as it took over he realised their common enemy, and what they had to do. " P-p-parkerrr"...

Felicia Hardy had never been so badly beat up in her life. Her apartment was destroyed, her pride damaged and her body aching. Not only that, her heart was ripped apart. She lay in bed, alone, crying, before she heard a loud familiar thud on the balcony. "Ppeter, is that you?" She called out, not knowing if he came to apologise or finish what he started. She exited her room and tried putting the lights on to no avail. Maybe the electricity was out. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. " Peter stop playing around!" She demanded. She walked around her apartment in the darkness, trying to find the origin of the sound. She heard a "smash" as a vase broke and went to go investigate. "Peter stop playing!" Her heart was racing, she didn't know what was going on. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. She slowly walked toward her bed " I guess I'm just para-" she cut herself off as she heard something drip to the floor. She quickly turned around and looked at it, it was wet, saliva? She looked at the roof and saw nothing. She slowly got up about to turn around but felt icy breath on her neck freezing her in place. " You're not Peter" she whispered, fear rendering her incapable to speak. The thing behind her let out a demonic laugh. " We are Vennnom"


End file.
